1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management device, a document management method, a program for document management, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a server having folders for storing documents, in general, it is set that each user is allowed to use specific folders. For example, the server may permit a user A to store documents (authority of storage) and to rewrite/delete documents in a folder C of the server (authority of rewrite/deletion), and the server may also grant another user B only an authority of storage in the folder C of the server, that is, permits the user B to store documents in the folder C.
For example, the user A sends its username and password from a device X to the server through a network, and when connection between the device X with the server is allowed, the user A sends documents held in the device X to the server, and stores the documents in the folder C of the server, or rewrites or deletes the documents in the folder C. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 3218017 discloses a technique in this field.
In the related art, however, if documents are not held in the device X but in a device Y, which is connected with the device X through the network, the user A is not allowed to store documents in folders of the server directly from the device Y from the point of view of security of the system, although the operation of the user A from the device X is allowed. In order to store documents held in the device Y in the server, the documents have to be first transferred to the device X from the device Y through the network, and then the user A can store the transferred documents to the server from the device X. As result, additional loads are imposed on the network.